In the existing touch display devices, the touch function is mainly achieved by means of two layers of touch electrodes, where each layer of touch electrodes include a plurality of strips of touch electrodes arranged in parallel. The two layers of touch electrodes are orthogonal to each other. A touch excitation signal is applied to each strip of touch electrodes. When a person's finger contacts the touch screen, a coupling capacitor is formed between the finger and some touch electrodes on the touch screen, and a leakage current flows from the coupling capacitor. A touch detecting circuit determines the two strips of orthogonally intersected touch electrodes on the two layers of touch electrodes that form the coupling capacitor with the finger by detecting the leakage current, so as to determine the touch position. In the prior art, a transparent conductive material, for example indium tin oxide (ITO), is generally used to fabricate the touch electrode. However, the transparent conductive material has a large resistance, causing an inadequate sensitivity in touch detection.
To solve the problem of large resistance occurring when a transparent conductive material is used to fabricate the touch electrode, a technology exists in which a metal mesh electrode is employed as the touch electrode.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram showing the corresponding positional relationship between a metal mesh touch sensing electrode and pixels in an existing touch display device. The touch display device shown in FIG. 1 includes pixel arrays (for example, the shadowed region as shown in FIG. 1) and metal mesh touch sensing electrodes 120. The pixel arrays include a plurality of array arrangements of pixels 110, and the touch sensing electrode 120 is formed by interleaved metal wires.
However, in the prior art as shown in FIG. 1, the metal wires of the metal mesh touch sensing electrode 120 are generally obliquely wired, and run through a light transmissible region of the pixels 110. As a result, when a touch display device including the metal mesh electrode as shown in FIG. 1 displays a dark image, or when working with intense ambient light, the metal mesh touch sensing electrode 120 is visually noticeable to the naked eyes, thus affecting the display effect.